The present apparatus and method relate to mobile communication apparatuses and channel switching methods for ad-hoc communication. This apparatus and method comprise a mobile phone terminal, a PHS (the Personal Handy phone System) terminal, a portable personal computer, or an in-vehicle communication apparatus and channel switching method for ad-hoc communication that uses such a mobile communication apparatus, and they can communicate with an infrastructure communication mode and an ad hoc communication mode while moving.